The present invention relates to a system for monitoring a condition of a vehicle tire. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for monitoring a condition of a tire and determining the position on the vehicle of the tire for which the condition is sensed.
It is known to provide a vehicle with a system for sensing a condition of a vehicle tire in order to monitor the condition while operating the vehicle. Such conditions include the inflation pressure and temperature of the tire. The known systems include sensors that are mounted to individual tires and/or rims of the vehicle. The known sensors provide a
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for monitoring a condition of a vehicle tire. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for monitoring a condition of a tire and determining the position on the vehicle of the tire for which the condition is sensed.
2. Background of the Invention
It is know to provide a vehicle with a system for sensing a condition of a vehicle tire in order to monitor the condition while operating the vehicle. Such conditions include the inflation pressure and temperature of the tire. The know systems include sensor that are mounted to individual tires and/or rims of the vehicle. The know sensor provide a wireless signal that includes data relating to the inflation pressure of the individual tire.
The sensors of the known systems may change position on the vehicle as the tires and/or rims are mounted at different positions on the vehicle, e.g., when the tires are replaced or rotated. The known systems require manual programming or calibration to allow the system to associate the sensors with their associated tire positions. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system for sensing conditions of a vehicle tire that automatically associates the sensed condition with the position of the tire from which the condition is sensed.
In accordance with the present invention, a system for monitoring a condition of a vehicle tire includes a tire-based unit and a vehicle-based unit. The tire-based unit monitors a condition of a vehicle tire, assembles tire condition data indicative of the monitored condition of the vehicle tire, and transmits at least one radio frequency signal including a signal indicative of the tire condition data. The vehicle-based unit receives the radio frequency signal and determines an actual reception success rate of the radio frequency signal. The vehicle-based unit compares the actual reception success rate of each radio frequency signal to known reception success rates corresponding to known tire positions on the vehicle and identifies one of the known reception success rates that is closest to equal the actual reception success rate. The vehicle-based unit thereby associates the radio frequency signal with the known tire position corresponding to the one of the known reception success rates.
The present invention also relates to a method for monitoring a condition of a vehicle tire. The method includes the steps of monitoring a condition of a vehicle tire, assembling tire condition data indicative of the monitored condition, and transmitting at least one radio frequency signal including a signal indicative of the tire condition data. The method also includes the steps of receiving the at least one radio frequency signal at a predetermined location in the vehicle and determining an actual reception success rate of the at least one radio frequency signal. The method further includes the steps of comparing the actual reception success rate to known reception success rates corresponding to known tire positions on the vehicle and identifying one of the known reception success rates that is closest to equal the actual reception success rate. Finally, the method includes the step of associating the at least one radio frequency signal with a known tire position corresponding to the one of the known reception success rates.